


My screw up

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: All Lena wants to do is stay home and mope. Kara won't let her





	My screw up

Lena Luthor was startled awake when she felt a thump on her bed. Her blurry vision focused on a grinning Kara Danvers

“It’s Christmasssss!” yelled Kara nearly shattering Lena’s eardrums

“Arg|h.s.a…too early”murmured a half asleep Lena

“Come on sleepyhead. You have been locked in this apartment for too long. Today is the day! No more lazing around” said Kara with and nearly infectious smile. Nearly” Come on I have your clothes all ready. Get your butt in the shower and get ready”

Lena nose twitched as she noticed just how badly she smelled. She was feeling quite embarrassed that her friend was seeing and smelling her in this condition. She really should get herself together.

The shower was a miserable affair the warm water feeling annoying on her numb and asleep body but it still brought her back to the land of the living. Kara was waiting on her in the kitchen, looking miserable at the lack of food in the house

“You really need to eat more Lena. It’s not healthy to have coffee for breakfast” murmured Kara as she seemed to be scanning the house looking for any sign of food

“I don’t really feel like eating these days. Sam has really done a number on my company. I really should fire her” said Lena darkly

“Don’t be too harsh on her. She has been having problems” said Kara kindly as always

“I like Sam Kara but I am running a corporations. I can’t have her missing on work and disappearing at all times of the day. My stocks are crashing”

“Well then let’s do something to lift your spirits. It’s Christmas after all. Let’s go out for a walk! said Kara with her brilliant smile

“I have to go to L Corp. Too much work”

“You can’t go to work today. Did you forget that you have a very important event today?”

“….I do? Oh yes the Christmas Market. I really don’t know if I should go Kara. All these crowds, all the caroling…maybe later”

The ride to L Corp was long and tedious but Kara’s company helped to ease the depressing silence of the car. When she went to her office she was met by a distressed Jess who beamed straight for her outright ignoring Kara

“Miss Luthor…should you really be here today?” she asked with her voice nearly trembling

“It’s not like I can trust anyone else to work around here” snapped Lena and Jess flinched almost like she was physically struck

“That was mean” said Kara quietly when they got into her office  
“I was relying on her to keep Sam in line Kara. She failed at her job and my company is in a freefall”

“You know it’s not her fault. Nor Sam’s. You should really forgive them”

“Maybe. Someday” murmured Lena avoiding Kara’s gaze.

They spent the next hour in silence while Lena was concentrating on her paperwork but alas it did not last

“You know it’s pointless to stay here all day right? Let’s go already. You know where you should be” said Kara with a gentles expression on her face

And Lena relented. Even though she knew she should stay in the comfort of her own office she could never say no to Kara . So she quickly found herself on the outskirts of town among a huge crowd of people. She really wanted to run her but she couldn’t deny Kara’s wishes. 

They walked in silence for a bit before Kara turned and this time she had a serious expression on her face

“Thank you for coming Lena. Listen there is one more thing I need you to do for me” said Kara softly

“You can’t keep me from getting drunk tonight” answered Lena sarcastically

“You have to forgive yourself for everything that happened. There is nothing you could have done” and Lena could swear that Kara’s eyes were practically glowing with kindness and sympathy

“You are really annoying” said Lena good naturally” but fine. I will”

Kara smile lit could have lit up the world

“So aren’t you going to start taking pictures now” joked Lena

“Pictures of what?” interrupted James from behind. Wearing an immaculate black suit he was eyeing her weirdly

“Oh you know all the Christmas lights, the ridiculous food and people. The whole routine” turning around to share a smile with Kara when she noticed that she was gone. Hmm it looked like Supergirl was going to make her appearance soon then. Poor Santa will have hard time competing

“Where do you think we are?” asked James slowly

Slowly turning around she noticed the lack of Christmas lights. Instead the light came from the thousands of candles people were holding. A crowd of crying, desperate people gathered around the large Supergirl monument. Her eyes focused on the near catatonic Alex and Eliza Danvers in the front, on Winn who was weeping openly, on J’onn who was trying to be strong but you could see the heartbreak all over his face. James led her gently to the front. The numbness was back. The fantasy was over

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this Scrubs episode and I don't why but I just had write this. Got it out of my head as quickly as I could so it's a bit rushed


End file.
